387
Nathan smuggles food to Victoria, while Joshua and Reverend Trask are searching for her. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795. It is a time of intrigue and terror in the old Collins mansion; the family fears the presence of a witch in the house, and a decision has been made to find and destroy her. While Angelique Bouchard busies herself in the parlor, she overhears Reverend Trask informing Joshua Collins and André du Prés that someone helped Victoria escape. Trask believes there are a coven of witches at large in Collinsport. He intends to interrogate every person in the house. No one, he tells Joshua, should be above suspicion. Act I Joshua agrees to Trask's methods, but only after warning the Reverend not to cause a scandal for the family. André finds it hard to believe that Joshua is taking the "self-styled witch hunter" seriously. He and Trask have a heated exchange of words, with André refusing to be questioned by a "complete idiot". Trask implies that André has something to hide. Joshua insists on André cooperating; André reluctantly agrees. Act II Angelique discovers Lieutenant Nathan Forbes leaving the servants' entrance of the house. She notes the bundle he is carrying and surmises it is filled with food. Nathan admits to borrowing some food from the kitchen. He flirts with Angelique and tries to convince her to join him on a picnic in the woods. She declines; Nathan departs. Angelique, watching him go, correctly guesses he is taking food to Victoria. Later, Trask has questioned all of the servants barring Angelique, whom he is anxious to interrogate. When she arrives, the reverend proceeds to question her. Angelique feigns both innocence and ignorance. Trask finds her answers unsatisfactory. He is openly suspicious of her. Act III Trask accuses Angelique of communing with the Devil, but she adamantly denies this and states that her loyalty is to God. Falling to her knees, Angelique claims she feels closer to God than she ever has before. She manages to make the reverend believe that he has filled her being with righteousness. Pretending to experience a spiritual revelation, Angelique says that a man and a woman are inside the unfinished new house. Trask believes God has shown Angelique the fugitive witch's location. As he and Joshua leave, Angelique smiles to herself. Meanwhile, Victoria is enjoying the food Nathan has brought for her. She thanks him for aiding her and worries that he is putting himself in danger. Nathan tells her that, despite Barnabas Collins' protests, Joshua is allowing Trask to stay. Victoria inadvertently reveals that she transcended time and space to get here. Nathan advises her to stop such talk, otherwise even her friends will begin to have doubts about her. Act IV Nathan, who considers himself an intelligent, open-minded person, assures Victoria he doesn't believe her to be a witch. He promises to continue to help her. At that moment, they are startled to hear the front doors opening. It is Joshua and Trask, the latter claiming to sense an evil spirit in the house. Nathan emerges from the drawing room, and Joshua demands to know what the Lieutenant is doing on the premises. He claims that he was merely curious about the new mansion and wanted to look around. Nathan apologizes for not securing Joshua's permission first. Trask accuses Nathan of hiding the witch; Joshua agrees to the reverend searching the entire house. They go inside the drawing room, but it is empty. Trask notes the uneaten food and fixes Nathan with an accusatory stare. Memorable quotes : André: I trust the record, if there is to be a record, will show that I proceeded under duress. And also, we may be fortunate enough to show that I was questioned by a complete idiot. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * David Ford as André du Prés * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * According to Angelique, her parents died when she was very young and she was never baptized. * The new Collinwood mansion is on the hill overlooking the ocean, and is a fifteen-minute walk from the Old House. * TIMELINE: The Collins family will move into the new Collinwood mansion in a month's time, once its construction has been completed. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 387 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 387 - Truth or Dare0387